Part II of Blaque Kat Series
by ms.j
Summary: Deeper in the series, the progeny of the key characters come into their own. . . .
1. Here on Earth

Part II of Blaque Kat  
  
The 6th- Here on Earth  
  
m m m m  
  
"God, did I faint again?"  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
"I feel like shit."  
  
"Katrina, watch your mouth, the baby can hear you."  
  
"Really now? Then hear this honey: Your mommie's life sucks ass. "  
  
"Kat, when will you learn." Relena felt exhausted dealing with her friend's crazy ways.  
  
"Never. I learned that my past will never stop haunting me and I can't keep a man."  
  
"Not that Katrina."  
  
"Besides what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be more worried about the buns in your oven?"  
  
"There aren't any-yet."  
  
"Wellll, The Perfect Soldier is also 'perfect' in other areas, okay . . ."  
  
"Katrina!" She scolded, face turning bright red.  
  
"You hear that Birdie?" Katrina grinned, looking at her round belly.  
  
"Birdie? That's what you're calling her?"  
  
"I dubbed thee Robyn Bernice Thorton, Birdie for short."  
  
"Aw, what a pretty name."  
  
"Trust me, I'll be a bad mother and that won't be pretty."  
  
"You have motherly instincts."  
  
"I don't have a damn-a dang-gone motherly bone in my body."  
  
"If you keep on cussing like that."  
  
"Hey, it's my mouth."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
That was five years ago, and this was number six:  
  
"You still have mouth you know that?"  
  
"You know me."  
  
"I'm surprise Birdie didn't come out like a demon chid."  
  
"I was having a baby, not Rosemary's baby."  
  
"I hope she doesn't cuss like you."  
  
"Told ya' I was a bad mother."  
  
Relena sighed. "You're not bad as a mother. They can be-just-tiresome."  
  
"Children wear me out, especially little Miss Robyn with her questions."  
  
Relena had to know: "What are you going to tell her about Dylan?"  
  
And Kat had to answer: "I can't tell my own child that I killed her father."  
  
"You didn't kill him."  
  
"No, but I had something to do with it. That's killing him, just like I killed Colleen."  
  
"Your sister's death wasn't your fault."  
  
"I can't just shut it off. The blame-" She rubbed the base of her forehead.  
  
"Because your mind won't let you, Katrina, stop feeling like you must make amends for everything you do. Stop worrying, things will work out."  
  
"I have something to worry about Relena-my child."  
  
"This isn't some mission I play with, it's a life that I created. People die around me, things don't last. I almost lost her. I'll be just another reminder of what I don't have-my parents, my sister, her dad . . ."  
  
"Duo?" Relena blurted out, Katrina managed to survive a heartbreak but they haven't seen each other since the warehouse. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"Yeah, that too." Kat ignored that comment, she could stand his name now.  
  
"How is Maximilian anyways?"  
  
"You should see the baby."  
  
"Another one?" Katrina was taken aback. "What is it this time, three?"  
  
"No, just two."  
  
"Well, Hilly Hill is getting her TLC."  
  
A little girl with sky blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair ran up to the two women.  
  
"Mommie, I put the roses on Mr. Thorton's grave."  
  
"Where's Robyn, Helena?"  
  
"She's still at her dad's grave."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I don't know. I think she's telling she's sorry she didn't meet him and to sleep tight."  
  
"We betta find her before she get lost-again. I swear that little girl gets into more trouble than-"  
  
"Her mother?"  
  
"Hey-this conversation isn't about me."  
  
The women were being led by the hand by little Helena who insist on taking the lead, she acted not the least bit scared by all the graves and the dead people, toward a small child with green-grey eyes and braided black hair standing in front of a large tombstone.  
  
"Birdie, we gotta go."  
  
The voice was tiny and sullen, "I know."  
  
"Did you talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah, I said that I love him and that I'm not on punishment."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"It's getting late and it's about to rain."  
  
"I wanna stay here."  
  
"Aw, but we can't stay love. Don't forget you wanted ice cream."  
  
"Everybody had their daddie, I don't have mine."  
  
"That's because-because he died."  
  
"How Mama, how did he die? Couldn't you save him? You said you wanted to save him."  
  
Katrina didn't feel like crying now but the water gathered in her brown eyes.  
  
"It's a long story honey, I . . ."  
  
"You don't wanna tell cause it's something bad! You did something bad to him!"  
  
"Robyn-" Was the only thing she could breath, she didn't know whether to get angry or be sad.  
  
"You killed my daddie!" The child screamed running off in the other direction.  
  
"Robyn!"  
  
"I'll find her Katrina."  
  
"I know where she went." The other girl spoke finally, "I'll find her Mommie."  
  
Helena then took off after her playmate. The women shock off their shock and followed . . .  
  
"Dammit Dylan, why me, Kat's mind raged, why are doing this to me!" 


	2. Of Past and Present

The 7th- Of Past & Present  
  
m m m m  
  
A very haggard Relena and Katrina came back to the car, the blonde was carrying the now calmer Robyn as Helena held the feline's hand.  
  
Oh no, this doesn't look good.  
  
"So, how did it go?"  
  
Duo decided to ride with the women being he could get to the ice cream first.  
  
Katrina rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, that cemetery never looked nicer."  
  
"What's up now?"  
  
"My own child hates me so my day's never been bright." Katrina slipped Robyn out of Relena's arms, Helena crawled up next to her mother leaning against her arm. Duo glanced at the two little girls, the small ballerina worn herself out from crying and screaming while the little princess couldn't fight sleep any longer, they had drifted off. For the rest of the two hour ride, they'll let the girls rest while they talked . . . . An hour passed when they changed the from subject of vacation spots to the dilemma with Robyn.  
  
"Whoa . . . Dylan again?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Dylan, she screamed at me that I killed her father."  
  
"Oh man."  
  
"No further from the truth."  
  
"I wasn't like you held the gun."  
  
"But Angela pulled the trigger, I was there that night don't forget that."  
  
"We were all there." Relena  
  
"And the fire kept getting higher and higher."  
  
"The disks and they money are ours to control, Katrina. You have nothing to look for, to run from, you can start over." The blonde hoped  
  
"Yeah, but what good is money? I don't need it. Look at what we all had to lose to get it."  
  
"True."  
  
"So just take your half and do something good with it."  
  
"Oh yeah, and what would that be?"  
  
"Birdie."  
  
"Birdie gets an honest life-not my life."  
  
"I hate to say this, Sabrina, but every since you erased your own identity, you can't expect to live honestly."  
  
"Thank you Mister Morality, who I may add has just as many aliases as me."  
  
"You two sound like a married couple."  
  
"That's right, we could've been."  
  
"Me stuck with that mouth? No way, I'm surprise Hill puts up with you eating habits."  
  
"You're just jealous-"  
  
"That car's been following us." Relena suddenly added.  
  
"Huh?" Katrina and Duo snapped out of their fighting mode and looked at Relena.  
  
"Look out the corner of your eye . . . "  
  
A Black Lexus with gold trim was only a couple of miles behind the black limo.  
  
(Relena grew out of her pink phrase, being 23 and a political figure, she thought it would time to look more formal.) These were the only two cars on the long winding road, the cemetery was always gray and cold and looked like no one every venture there but Katrina.  
  
Today Katrina decided to meet up with the Fly Boyz who were living out their lives in peaceful times-they made her checked in every year to see she stayed out of trouble-so arrangements were made to meet at Dylan's grave.  
  
The burial ground of the dead should be a safe place she said.  
  
The car following them said otherwise.  
  
"Who else knew I was coming to see her? I said I wanted no disturbances."  
  
"Just Heero and your brother. Maybe they're going the same way-it is a one way street."  
  
"Or maybe they know the Queen of the World would be going to a graveyard to meet up with the last Blaque. I didn't tell anybody I was coming here, not even Madam."  
  
"You don't think it's another assassination attempt?" Duo wondered, pulling a gun out from his jacket.  
  
"You'll rather meet that assassin than Heero if we don't get his girls back."  
  
"Oh yeahhh."  
  
"Get on the ground with the kids, me and Maximilian will give them trouble if the want it."  
  
"Katrina I can't just sit here."  
  
"Yes you can, this world needs peace not me."  
  
A lone shot shattered the window.  
  
And that's how the longest night all began.  
  
"Get DOWN!" Katrina kicked the rest of the widow out with her heel and opened fire, Duo knocked the sun roof out and started aiming for the driver, Relena dived to the ground taking the stirring children with her.  
  
"Mommie, what's wrong-"  
  
"Where's Mama-"  
  
"GET DOWN NOW!"  
  
Fear soon shook as the bullets thundered in their ears, the girls couldn't help their screams as the glass rained all around. Smoke clouded their vision as Relena shielded them with her body, Kat and Duo were still firing but the driver keep their rounds going.  
  
And it hadn't stopped raining.  
  
Their bullets were running shorter than the time around them.  
  
"Shit! My arm!" Somebody yelled in the front seat, the car began to swivel from side to side, going out of control because the driver got hit. "I can't control this thing!"  
  
"The car's going out control!" Katrina screamed in his ear.  
  
"Don't let them get hit!" Duo ordered, discarding his weapon and pulling out a second.  
  
"Damn! Where's a double pump when you need it?"  
  
Searching the floor she tried to find her toy.  
  
"Katrina, help me out here!" Duo had to duck down while the shots flew over his head.  
  
It was crazy: The sound of the girls' continuos screams and Katrina's swearing, Duo continued firing and Relena continued praying that her pounding heart wasn't so loud.  
  
She prayed to live.  
  
The rain and pain became too much for their fallen driver as he swivelled off the darken road into a ditch.  
  
The blinding headache was the first thing he woke to.  
  
Seeing Relena and Helena spawned out on the pavement was the next.  
  
The third sight: A limo more crushed than a soda can.  
  
"I nearly got killed and Relena's dead." Duo remarked, pulling himself to his knees.  
  
"Well, my night pleasant."  
  
A loud groan could be heard from Relena.  
  
"Okay, scratch that last part." With what effort he had left, Duo dragged his next to the woman and her daughter, "Tell me you're ok so your husband doesn't rip me a new one."  
  
"My head . . . my back . . ." She moaned-til she remembered, "Helena!"  
  
She flew up in a blind panic until Duo shook her by the shoulders.  
  
"Come down queenie! She's righ there and she's breathing."  
  
The girl woke up minutes later to hugs and kisses . . . "Oh my god, Helena, honey I love you!"  
  
Through her now disheveled locks she asked timidly, "Mommie's where Daddie?"  
  
And there was light.  
  
Another car had pulled.  
  
"Oh no! What if it's them!" She shrieked, gripping the small child tighter. "What if they came back!"  
  
"Then they'll have to finish me." He try to find his other gun . . . The person who ran out was a killer-well, not at least the kind they feared. "Heero?!?"  
  
The moment he reached his girls threw his arms around them.  
  
"Are you ok? Did they hurt you? What about Helena?"  
  
"Helena's fine and I'm ok."  
  
There he was trapped in those scared, sweet eyes of hers again and again . . .  
  
"I never want to lose you . . . I'll die without you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hello, lovebirds, help me out here!"Duo couldn't make his legs move.  
  
Heero helped Duo sit down by Relena who was holding the girl, the three of them trying to make sense of what happened.  
  
"It was like they knew that Katrina and I would be together."  
  
"Anybody looking for Katrina Nyle is long gone and who would want to kill Relena?"  
  
"Shit!" He yelled, seeing the limo, "We gotta find Kat and Birdie."  
  
"Ohmigod-they were still inside!"  
  
"I'll go."  
  
The limo was too banged up to contain anyhting but itself yet their wasn't another soul around.  
  
A blood trail stopped at the end of the street.  
  
"They're gone-whoever shot at you took their bodies."  
  
"What! No way somebody walks off with two dead bodies. . . ."  
  
"Maybe they're not dead."  
  
"But-but why? Wasn't shooting at us enough!?!" She demanded.  
  
It dawned on the God of Death darkly.  
  
"There's only one person who would want both us and Katrina Nyle dead and she's. . ."  
  
"Angela Livingstone." Heero answered hollowly.  
  
So ten years passed since that marked, blood stained road . . . . And it was dawn of a new heaven for some. Peace had come finally and there was rest for the five pilots and the royal family.  
  
No more was heard of the Great Pretender or her dear child, so they all had to accept that Death wasn't cheated. As the years went on, they all forgive her for the mistakes of the past and let Katrina Nyle rest in peace. They moved on with their lives, got married, and created families.  
  
On this day, a birthday party was being thrown in the Cinq kingdom for the only child of the now Queen Relena and her King, Heero Yuy, princess Helena . . .  
  
"Relena's she's not five years old anymore."  
  
"But she's the only baby I got. I could've lost her so long ago."  
  
"We can't keep her sheltered. She's smart, she can manage, she'll be perfect."  
  
"The perfect princess."  
  
"Right after the perfect queen and the perfect soldier."  
  
"She's so serious to be fifteen."  
  
"I was serious when I was fifteen."  
  
"You were also a trained killer."  
  
"That's right," Heero remarked with a grin, "You really need to stop making me laugh, I've been doing that a lot lately." She sighed, that was it form being mad with him.  
  
Helena entered the office only to find that the window was open and papers were thrown about.  
  
No one was suppose to be here after five.  
  
A thief, someone had broken in.  
  
She slipped in quietly, the person was still there searching the file cabinets for something.  
  
"Come on, come on, I know they're here."  
  
'I'm glad I know to use this . . .' The brown-haired ponytail wearing teen thought.  
  
The gun was at the thief's back, the sound of the click stopped all movement.  
  
"Stealing is a nasty habit."  
  
Protègè jumped behind the desk, hugging the disks to her chest, Helena leapt on the top missing the girl by inches, she tried to jump out the widow but Helena had a dead shot.  
  
Bang.  
  
The bullet tore threw her back.  
  
Everything slowed down . . . . The now injured thief fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Helena walked with the gun trained on the body in case something funny happened.  
  
When she kicked the thief over, it turned out to be not a thief at all-but a familiar stranger.  
  
"Helena . . ." The girl gasped at her in a breath.  
  
Her gun dropped.  
  
"Robyn."  
  
"WHY CAN'T I DIE?!?"  
  
The patient in cell 202 was screaming again for the fifth night in a row.  
  
"Why must I live suffering? I have nothing-no family, no child, no life, no love . . ."  
  
She began crying.  
  
"Sabrina, Sabrina, you're gonna have to stop screaming or the doctor will come by."  
  
The nurse was making her rounds tonight when she can to the cell of the woman with the weird ponytail.  
  
"Let me die, kill me now!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sabrina, I can't do that. You were doing so well honey-you didn't break any of the mirrors, you don't have to be in solitary confinement, and you don't need your medicine.  
  
Do you want to go back to that? Want me to send for Dr. Williams?"  
  
"No-no."  
  
"Good. Now eat up and get strong, you can't keep starving yourself every other week."  
  
"I'm mourning bitch. I lost my man and my child."  
  
"Sabrina, watch your language." There she was, Katrina thought, smiling again.  
  
She wanted to kick out her teeth.  
  
"I can't stand their smiles." The woman said under her breath, "I hate when they smile."  
  
"Biride-you're gotta fly far, far away, get away from Angie. Don't die on me, don't die on your Mama." 


	3. Cat in the Cradle, Bird on the Moon

The 8th- The Cat in the Cradle & the Bird on the Moon  
  
m m m m  
  
Helena looked up with eyes shining, "I-I didn't know it was-Birdie."  
  
He hugged her, "You didn't know, people make mistakes, you were acting on your emotions."  
  
"Dad, Is she-dead?" She added darkly.  
  
"No, lucky as hell may I add."  
  
"Luck be the lady that's Katrina Nyle . . . ." Duo entered the conversation between father and child. They were sitting outside one of the numerous guest rooms in the Peacecraft-Yuy manor  
  
"Speaking of which, she's following her mother down the same path. I ran a check and she's the one that's been hacking into our computer files as "Byrd's the Word."  
  
"Damn! That's how she knew how to get to the disks."  
  
"Something told me to destroy them but I figured they could be sometime of insurance."  
  
"Oh yeah from who?"  
  
"Angela."  
  
"That bit-person again? Man, we don't even know her and she's causing the most hell!"  
  
"She wants the new metals still."  
  
Even the normally subdued girl was awed, "There are more?"  
  
"Always have been-they say it's better than gundamium."  
  
"Anglea wants them because she's has her butt to protect, Treize owes her big time."  
  
Helena didn't want to be left out, she had some say-so, "Isn't Mr. Treize dead?"  
  
"Yeah, but his past is coming back to haunt the living. As far as any of us know, Angela knows about it and she's invovled."  
  
"The trouble with spies-" Duo remarked with a smile.  
  
"I think we should go and see her." Helena commented, "That is-if you like dad, Mr. Maxwell."  
  
"Hey lead the way princess, we're all curious."  
  
"Hello Robyn. You don't remember me, do you?"  
  
Robyn. No one ever called her Robyn. She was Protègè Blaque, the newest threat to national security, a spy under the training of The Truest Spy alive-Angela Livingstone.  
  
Now some strange lady was calling her by her real name.  
  
Robyn.  
  
Only Angie ever said that name.  
  
"Robyn-are you awake?"  
  
A blonde-haired older woman leaned over her, concern and reassurance was written on her face. When she managed to open her eyes and scan the room she saw it was full of people.  
  
People she knew.  
  
Why did she know them?  
  
The three men and the woman. Their faces, she remembered them.  
  
But a sudden pain tore through her head.  
  
"Stop calling me that, don't you dare you call me that!" She screamed to her lungs content  
  
Trying to jump out of the bed but only managing to snap her precious strength even more, the girl sunk to the ground.  
  
"Like mother, like daughter." Duo commented. Everyone had to agree on that one.  
  
Relena helped her back up-there was no literal prison that she expected to be thrown in-but this room felt like one. She was an outsider-a criminal. It was the only life she ever could know.  
  
Helena walked into the room first, sure that she had to right this wrong, followed by her father and her godfather. She saw her friend there in her mother's arm like she did ten years ago.  
  
"Robyn . . ." The sky eyed girl touched the grey-green child on the shoulder.  
  
She was greeted with a strange smile:  
  
"Congratulations, you're the first person that ever shot me."  
  
You could swear that someone made carbon copies of these girls being they were just so like their parents. One sharp in wit and one sharp in battle, the eyes of the fathers and the looks of their mothers. Strange how the past can repeat itself.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know it was you." Was the somber reply.  
  
The girl wanted to curse them, to loathe them, but a raspy inquiry came out.  
  
"How-how do you know me?"  
  
"You don't remember the cemetery? Everybody was chasing after you? You don't remember your father's grave?"  
  
"I never had a father or a mother or anybody to care about me."  
  
"But you had me. You knew my mother, our friends, me."  
  
Trowa added, "We know your mother Katrina Nyle."  
  
"Sabrina Thorton was my mother's name-"  
  
Duo cut her off, "That was just another alias, she had plenty of them-you're the daughter of the Great Pretender."  
  
She couldn't stand having her hopes up then dashed to bits.  
  
"You don't know shit, you know NOTHING about me."  
  
"And you don't know yourself little girl." Heero answered.  
  
Robyn tried to fight them, it was become too much to listen. But it amounted to the pain shooting through and she collapsed to the ground, heavily breathing.  
  
"Don't try killing yourself girl, the suicide act it's passé." Wufei said disgustedly, he dreaded having to deal with another one.  
  
"What do you want?" Robyn finally demanded after being placed back into bed.  
  
Quatre stepped in, "We only want to know for who and why you came for the disks."  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Then we can't tell you your fate." Heero knew this game, "You can live or you can die."  
  
"Is that a threat?" The girl challenged.  
  
"It isn't idle."He reminded her cooly. "You have one bullet, don't add two."  
  
A light flashed in Helena's eyes, but she tell herself that he knew what he was saying.  
  
"You have one day to make a decision. We don't tolerate thieves. You can suffer a cold cell or find out who you really are little girl, you know nothing."  
  
With this the group filed out leaving her alone.  
  
Helena gave a quick glance back, Robyn caught it causing something to pass there:  
  
She wanted to know, she wanted to find herself.  
  
"Where the hell have you been Protègè?"  
  
One item missed when they were checking Robyn-her hair.  
  
The makeshift microphone was left intertwined and untouched by the unsuspecting guards who took her cellphone, her .357, the keys to her bike, and all her jewelry.  
  
Angela was demanding an explanation for her tardiness.  
  
It had to be said: "I-I got shot."  
  
"What! By whom, they saw you? Dammit child-"  
  
"A-a guard did it." Robyn had to know if their words held promise, so she lied.  
  
"He saw me coming out with the disks and open fired."  
  
"Ah hah, and I'm assuming you lost them?"  
  
Quiet fell on Robyn, she could only admit to it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You little bitch." Angela cursed, "This qualifies as a fuck-up Birdie, a real fuck-up, understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I have no room for them."  
  
"Yes, I know, I can't make mistakes."  
  
"You're mine when you get home-"  
  
"Angela, please I can-"  
  
"Save the bullshit. You will get me my disks and damn what you have to do to get them."  
  
The line went dead.  
  
"She'll kill me now, I know she will, I'll be the only Neo Blaque that ever got killed."  
  
Robyn leaned back on the headboard and did something she haven't done for years: Cried.  
  
She had her good cry for ten minutes before someone whispered in the dark.  
  
"Helena Yuy, I will get you for this."  
  
"Who's there?" The girl demanded, hoping to slam her water pitcher into the intruder's head.  
  
"Hey, hey, go easy, Helena sent me." A boy with a purple braid walked in holding up his hands showing he had no weapons. "Besides, me thinks you can't fight."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Sorry, you've been tried." Then he took something from his back pocket . . . A single red rose.  
  
And Robyn couldn't help but flash her pretty smile.  
  
"Who knew I liked-"  
  
"Remember Helena sent me, she thought this would cheer you up."  
  
"And she sends you?"  
  
The boy was being suave, "That's right babe, I'm always Good Cheer."  
  
"You still so smug Trio Maxwell."  
  
Her mind asked her, 'How did I know that?"  
  
"Hey! How did you know-"  
  
"I still remember your name. Angela didn't suppress all my memories."  
  
"Good ones?" The boy cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"If you can call hating your guts a good one."  
  
"Oh yeah, I was an evil brat-the devil child." This time Robyn allowed herself to do the chucking.  
  
"The Robyn returned at last, everybody figured you and your mom just died."  
  
"Whatever doesn't kills you, just makes you stronger."She shrugged.  
  
For an hour they engaged in friendly conversation.  
  
They were curious:  
  
About each other's lives, about each other's behavior, about each other's eyes . . .  
  
"What happened to you any ways?" He was asked.  
  
"Haven't you heard, I'm Protègè Blaque-spy and a threat to national security."  
  
"A mere girl?"  
  
"Watch it."  
  
"If you so much of a threat, then how did you end up with a bullet in your back."  
  
She shrugged, "Fate. Bad luck"  
  
"I don't believe in luck."  
  
"I believe in Baset."  
  
"Great, that cat charm crap again? My dad has one, I think your mom gave it to him."  
  
Her annoyance falred up, "Why is everyone talking about a woman who doesn't even exist?"  
  
"Because she did. Your mom was cool, kick-ass cool."  
  
Trio decided to drop the subject-he saw she had enough pain.  
  
"Ooh, you said a bad word."  
  
"Yeah, well, I betta get back. I kinda left the house without asking . . ."  
  
"You snuck out." Robyn understood, "Yeah, yeah, see you Braid Boy."  
  
"Yeah" He flashed her his sweetest smile. "See ya."  
  
Outside of the window, he wondered-"Trio Maxwell, were you just flirting?"  
  
Angela in all her rage recalled the "garden chat."  
  
"You know of this new metal?" Treize asked her ten years ago.  
  
"What it is, where it is, and how to get it-but that damn girl has all of that on those disks.  
  
They're full of surprises. It's similar to Gundamium, but has an extra touch."  
  
"I want them."  
  
"As do I." Angela continued, "We both would get what we want-you revenge and control, me security and piece of mind."  
  
"You're Blaques only got half of the job done."  
  
"I will admit, I didn't realize she would "180" on me so quickly, but no matter. She's in hiding."  
  
"She helped take out one of my best bases and the Gundams are becoming pains."  
  
He took in the genteel, painted-like scenery.  
  
"I know what I must do: Use financial gain to entice the greedy and cold-hearted out."  
  
'Why do you think I asked for my adopted nephew Dylan? For the heck of it. He'll charm the clothes off her back and the disks out her pocket."  
  
He shot her a stare.  
  
"Just remember, I hold all of your secrets Angie, the ones that can destroy you."  
  
She felt her smile faded. An all-knowing smile played upon his lips.  
  
"The stolen money, the deaths, the men . . ."  
  
"We all have secrets, Mr. Treize, it's just a matter of who knows what of them."  
  
"Prodigy, Midnight, Hunter: Bring your asses to me!"  
  
A brunette with snow streaks going down her bangs, a skinny redhead with curls, and a blonde with a crop haircut looked up from their Spades card game in annoyance.  
  
"What does she want now-" Deborah asked, checking out her hand.  
  
"Don't make me find you three!"  
  
Jacquelyn muttered, "Damn." She threw her hand down.  
  
"Come on." Pamela told them grimly.  
  
"Where is your sister? You do remember they are four Blaques, not just three."  
  
"She-she never called back. You were the last person to talk to her."  
  
"Then take your toys and find her."  
  
"There's peace between the colonies and Earth, we can't go starting something . . ."  
  
"You three will do whatever the hell I tell you. Blow up a place or two, I don't care!  
  
Get me back my disks and bring back Birdie with you."  
  
"What's so important 'bout them anyways?"  
  
Angela slapped Midnight hard enough to send her through the coffee table.  
  
"I need cash.  
  
Not just pocket change but the King's Random.  
  
Treize may be dead but he owes me. I gave him power, I gave him protection, now I need a favor."She continued to crew the trio out: "So when I say take your mobile suits and find Protègè, I mean do it!"  
  
Pamlea felt goosebumps, "But isn't space protected by the former Gundams-?"  
  
"I said move." Was the iced reply.  
  
Swallowing any more rounds of protest and whines the girls straighten up and stood tall, facing their teacher. All they knew from Angela was orders and punishments, these peaceful times didn't mean everything was peachy for their lives. As with the Blaques before the were pulled from the gutters and back alleyways, trained that trust was bull and that life was on a thread.  
  
"Got it boss." Deborah said.  
  
"We move now." Pamela remarked. "We get the disk and the bird."  
  
"That's our plan." Midnight finished, they were programmed to be each other.  
  
They gave Angela a required bow and took off toward the hanger.  
  
"Hell, it was so much easier with others. I miss my girls."  
  
"I don't believe this!"  
  
Trio came running down the path in the garden, Helena was reading a novel happy to avoid her "fan clubs" while Han Chang meditated quietly and Katie Barton practice the art of knife throwing. Their once quiet afternoon was interrupted-as usual-by the braid-wearing fellow.  
  
"Was is it now Braid Boy?" She asked in annoyance.  
  
"We're being attacked!"  
  
"Please Trio, no jokes."  
  
"You can this a joke-?" He played back a distress message given by colony L16.  
  
The three stopped.  
  
"Mobile suits attacking in peace time? Makes no sense-" Katie dismissed.  
  
"Only the weak would do this." Han added, a follower of his father's philosophy.  
  
The thing that scared even the Perfect's Soldier's daughter-someone destroying their peace.  
  
Taking the lead and remaining cool, she told them, "Let's move." 


	4. Darkness into Light

The 9th-Darkness Into the Light  
  
m m m m  
  
Space was quiet.  
  
Dead quiet.  
  
The four suits moved around searching for their attackers.  
  
"There's nothing out here." Katie noticed, seeing only the deep dark sky and the stars.  
  
"Trio, you baka." Han scolded, knowing there were other ways he could've waste his time.  
  
"Don't tell me we're on some type of blind run . . . "Helena growled.  
  
"I'm telling you, the call said something about Libra suits attacking."  
  
"Libras? Who has that type of fire power in peace time? The Virgos are enough."  
  
Three shooting starts jetted past them leaving the foursome in awe.  
  
"What was that?!?" Trio uttered, surprised by anything moving in space.  
  
"Suits-three of them." The boy with the spiky hairdo calculated.  
  
"There's gundamium in their suits!"  
  
"So what? There's gundamium in ours!"  
  
"Who are they? Why are they attacking?" The knife-thrower inquired, brushing her bangs from her face.  
  
"I don't know but we better stop them before they try blowing up another colony. Spread out." The princess ordered. The four separated, each taking a corner to monitor. When nothing else happened, they touched base with each.  
  
"Trio, any luck?" The Chinese boy asked the American.  
  
"Naw man! They got away."  
  
"They won't-trust me they won't." The sky-eyed girl vowed.  
  
"Three of them? This should be easy." The green-eyed one commented.  
  
"Easy as pie . . ." Trio smiled at the thought of food.  
  
Beeping interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Target's fast approaching." Katie told the others, they watched the darkness . . . .  
  
Suddenly a lone shot came out of the dark.  
  
"We're here to play." Hunter's voice came over all their monitors.  
  
"So don't run away." Prodigy remarked.  
  
"Because the Neo Blaques are here to stay." Midnight pulled out her beam canon aiming.  
  
The fight was on.  
  
"Damage report 75%! Aw hell!"  
  
"What's up sis?" Hunter asked, trying to fend off her own attacker.  
  
"She won't give up! My suit is almost gone!"  
  
A voice came over the speakers.  
  
"This is Princess Helena Yuy of the Cinq kingdom, put down your weapons and surrender.  
  
We can stop this meaningless battle being we nearly killed each other: This is a peace zone."  
  
"Screw you." Was the cynical answer.  
  
"And I was trying so hard to be nice." She remarked, "Then I'm forced to fight you."  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
He gave his enemy a direct blow to the face.  
  
"Only a weak fool would shoot me in the back."  
  
"And who's ass do I have the pleasure of kicking today?"  
  
She smiled so ominous into the view monitor.  
  
'I can fuck-up all his computer systems and not even get my hands dirty.'  
  
"This is Han Chang of the Wolf clan." He spoke ever so cooly, smugly seeing it was only some girl trying to fight in a man's battle.  
  
{Author's note: Please God let me have this right}  
  
"If you're the Wolfe, I guess that makes me the Hunter!"  
  
He blocked her hits leaving her with misses, enough to swell pride and let his guard down.  
  
He tried to get another hit off his suit but her aim stuck all his systems down.  
  
"What the-?" He looked around.  
  
It was a meltdown.  
  
Smoke filled the cockpit, he had to get out.  
  
"When in doubt-you die."  
  
But then when she tried to shoot, her canon was stuck . . . .  
  
He escaped from her suit, something triggered the self-destruction system.  
  
A floating target in the dark.  
  
Where was she? Where was she?  
  
Hunter had to tear her way out, the walls were closing in.  
  
Out of the darkness a solid blue Virgo appeared.  
  
"The Hunter becomes the hunted."  
  
Like a performance at a show with knife, Katie locked her gun on target, ready to blow her away.  
  
Light, a blinding light struck the black suit.  
  
"Baka! You almost got me."  
  
"That wasn't me . . . !" She hissed, hoping the chauvinistic would cause her to raise her tiny voice.  
  
A white mobile suit stood there.  
  
"Uncle Quatre?"  
  
"Mr. Winner?"  
  
A gundam back in space?  
  
"Next time you two decide to leave the house-let your moms know."  
  
"I get you my pretty and your little dog too!" The redhead cackled.  
  
Trio was hit from behind.  
  
Again . . . . For the thrid time in a roll.  
  
He had to admit he was losing.  
  
"How in the hell is she predicting all my moves?!?"  
  
"Oh, so you wanna play like that huh?" He turned his beam canon on her face, "Then we can play!"  
  
Midnight jumped out of her suit.  
  
"I refuse to be beaten by some Miss Priss!"  
  
Helena jumped out of her Virgo suit, meeting the girl's wild-eyed, savage stare.  
  
"You wanna start something' queenie?" Midnight demanded, gesturing her to come on, black eyes burning.  
  
"No-I want to finish it." A cool reply from a girl with now cold blue eyes.  
  
Helena decked her in the jaw sending her sliding backwards in the mud.  
  
"You smudged my make-up!"  
  
Vanity: One trait a Blaque would never give up.  
  
Midnight managed to clock her in the jaw, sending the other girl to the ground.  
  
She shook her daze off, the fire in her sky eyes.  
  
Taking the girl by her mixed colored hair, Helena pulled the girl down to her knees.  
  
"Now YOU smudged my MAKEUP."  
  
"Bitch!" She lunged back.  
  
"You damn coward!" The girl jumped out the way.  
  
"I'll kill you!" She raged with a .45 in hand.  
  
"Try it."  
  
The princess knocked the Blaque spy out cold.  
  
The cut on her face was stinging like a SOB, she was alone on some unknown abandoned colony to far from home . . . The little whore knew exactly where to strike her suit down.  
  
They ended up taking out each other and falling into this place.  
  
Her communications was cut awhile back and Helena forbade anyone to follow.  
  
Alone.  
  
What a feeling.  
  
She felt a heaving in her chest: "It's times like this I wish I could cry . . ."  
  
"Helena!"  
  
She picked herself up, brushing off the dirt.  
  
"H-e-l-e-n-a!"  
  
"Ok, I'm hearing voices, no big deal."  
  
A thrid time the call rung in her ears. "Man-how hard did she hit me?"  
  
The voice sounded: "Helena?!? Answer me! Damn, that's a woman for you-"  
  
Han screamed fearing the worst, what if she was dead?  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, tone softening.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
He swept her into a tight hug, no even caring why he did it.  
  
She felt her blushing-this coming from a girl who played with the boys but never dated them-she wasn't sure what to do. She could've smack him, hugged him back, or kept on looking stupid.  
  
Option one was the one she should've done, two was she wanted to do, and three was what she was doing.  
  
"Han?" She whispered ever so softly.  
  
"Yeah?" He whispered back.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too."  
  
Hands lingering in her a little longer than he intended-he knew from watching others that her father would break his if he ever found out he was touching his daughter.  
  
He released her-but slowly.  
  
"And so the legacy of Katrina Nyle lives on . . ."  
  
"Must you mock her?"  
  
"She could've stopped Angela. Did she? No, she felt weak. She let some mind game get in her way. Her sister would want her to fight, I want her to fight, but she always had to run away."  
  
"She's also dead."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot."  
  
"Hilde . . ."  
  
"I know, I know, for your sake Relena I'll try to be kind."  
  
They were only together for a moment in time Hilde, then you came, he loves you. She moved on.  
  
Strange.  
  
Relena found herself thinking about Katrina.  
  
Seeing the little girl reminded her of the person who was lost.  
  
She was a true friend, as true as any of the others-Hilde, Noin, Dorothy, Catherine, and Sally.  
  
The two women were sitting with the dark-skinned girl, she wore her hair just as unusual and slept as heavily, Katrina in the flesh with only the eyes and accent to differentiate her.  
  
"Please don't hate Robyn-she's a child."  
  
"Hate? Honey, I've got Trio, Hannah, and Shawn. I'm a mother aren't I?" Then it hit her, "Is this about their relationship again Relena? You think I hate this girl because she could've been Duo's daughter."  
  
"That's not what I meant-"  
  
"No, it isn't. Man, Katrina has a way of coming into your stable world and shaking it up."  
  
"Katrina's one of those people who can affect all people."  
  
"Did she affect you."  
  
"Yes. She made me realize what I now hold dear."  
  
"I guess she holds Robyn dear . . . she faked her death only to die for real to save her."  
  
"Madam Queen, Mrs. Maxwell, an urgent phone call is for you."  
  
"What! They did what!"  
  
"No way, no freakin' way."  
  
"Aw hell! It's the drugs, the drugs again!"  
  
The woman with the pigtails screamed thinking the sedatives were messing with her head again.  
  
"It's not the drugs Katrina. It's us, the 'Fly Boyz.'"  
  
"No way, no freakin' way!" Katrina pounced on them with hugs, crying and getting emotional, the guys tried to keep a straight face but felt their embarrassment rising.  
  
"It would be . . . so much nicer . . . to BREATH." Trowa remarked in a choking tone.  
  
"Oh-yeah, sorry about that." She felt embarrassed.  
  
When they finally calmed her down and took their seats, they got to the point. "We need to talk."  
  
"I got a million questions and not a lot time to ask them!"  
  
"Ask." Heero told her.  
  
"Where the hell is Angela?" Her tone darkened.  
  
"Next question."  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"Here." He handed over a manilla envelope with some tall-tell pictures.  
  
"Blaque-the Next Generation . . . .?" She cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh my God! Biride!?!" She yelled, alarming the other patients with their visitors.  
  
"Angela has my daughter, that bitch has my child!"  
  
"Katrina. Sit." Wufei growled.  
  
She sat as told.  
  
"I'll kill her. Oh believe me I will, and nobody will stop me from snapping her in two."  
  
"Until the paperwork clears, you better think about what you're gonna say to Robyn . . ."  
  
"She was shot." Trowa finished.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Don't worry, she cheats death just as well as her mother." Heero remarked sardonically.  
  
"My own baby girl turned into a Blaque? Get me out of here! Spring me from this nuthouse!"  
  
"We will." Heero answered.  
  
"But you gotta help us." Wufei ordered.  
  
"And you can't be Sabrina Thorton-you must be yourself." Trowa told her.  
  
"Katrina Nyle is dead." She said, head in hands.  
  
"Only in name."  
  
"But Birdie . . . " The blue-eyed man cut her off.  
  
"Birdie needs you more than ever. Besides, Angela has the fire power now, she has suits."  
  
"You mean she found the new metal?"  
  
"Almost, that's why Robyn got shot by Helena, she thought your bird was a cat burglar."  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"She didn't try to." Heero said too quickly. He never wanted her to fall into the same trap of being a killer. Katrina saw the change in his eyes, he no longer hated her but felt pathos, as a parent he didn't want his daughter going down a one-way street. Robyn had to be stopped on hers.  
  
"God . . ." The woman saw her own child on the same long road to destruction.  
  
Katrina knew she had to leave this place, either by walking out or dying.  
  
"Maybe that bullet did some good. If this world can't take Birdie, take me instead-"  
  
"You're lucky you're not six under." Wufei spat out bitterly, "Get the idea of a death wish out of your head woman, we need you to get to this Angela."  
  
"Awwwwww, I never thought you cared."  
  
He merely rolled his eyes.  
  
"What about you guys, still worth something?"  
  
She recalled the King's ransom:  
  
They were all gathered in Katrina's room-the feline sitting Indian-style on her bed, Wufei and Trowa leaning against the wall, Hilde and Duo reclining on the rug, Relena took a chair and Heero was taping away at her computer.  
  
A screen jumped up on the terminal snatching his attention for now.  
  
"So she's onto us."  
  
"She's looking for Katrina."  
  
"Your ass is still sitting on the line. Angie will find you."  
  
"Let her come. I welcome her."  
  
"Why so smug?"  
  
"I know things-she knows things. Is the cat playing with the mouse, or is the mouse with the cat?"  
  
"Not so, she's looking for us too. We're all back on the auction block."  
  
The looked at the computer screen and their mouths dropped.  
  
"Five. Million. Dollars." Duo sounded out, "For the body of Katrina Nyle or the whereabouts of the Gundam pilots."  
  
"Say that number again." Duo asked in awe.  
  
"Five million dollars." Quatre was sitting backwards in another chair.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Or us."  
  
"So we're at a crossroads."  
  
"I believe so."  
  
Katrina sat there quiet. They were unsure of her answer, she could turn them and get the cash.  
  
"Then shoot me. Get it over with, go collect the money and take a vacation."  
  
"We're not going to kill you Kat." Relena filled the silence.  
  
"I've been dead forever." She laughed, "This will just confirm it."  
  
Katrina jerked herself back to the present.  
  
"Remember, my could-have-been-now-dead husband Dylan Thorton is dead over that."  
  
"Angela gave up on you."  
  
"Angela is a pain-she won't give. She'll wait for me."  
  
Heero picked the conversation back up.  
  
"We still have the disks in our keeping but now we have to use them. An attack may come soon.  
  
Angela's been too quiet so it's about time we utilize that new metal for something.  
  
"You want to use it? Whoa-you are serious about getting me out."  
  
"Peace is at stake Katrina Nyle and I won't have it threatened. We have something to protect now."  
  
"Your families. I understand-" She breathed, "Course anything I love dies."  
  
"She didn't die. Robyn's condition is fair now. That matters"  
  
The tears were building, "I'm assuming that Quennie or Maximilian have no idea about this?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Good-all the more better." She stood to her feet, "I've read the disks countless times. But it means taking me back home-to Egypt."  
  
"Egypt?"  
  
"The metal's there . . . and so is my citizenship! I'm doing this legit."  
  
"Now where do I remember this scene?"  
  
The little girl stared back at the debonair Indian woman with big eyes.  
  
"Hi Birdie, I'm your Auntie Angie."  
  
"I don't have an Auntie Angie, I never did."  
  
"You lie just as good as your ma-ma."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"I never hated you honey, but I hate your mama, I hate these damn Gundams, and their little queenie too. Problems, that's all they've give me, problems."  
  
"I can save you mama, if you do something for me."  
  
"See, I own you Birdie, I own your mama, the two of you are mine." Angela forced the girl to look back at her, "You're always been mine."  
  
Roybn woke up from her latest nightmare.  
  
The women were gone by now: Just another reminder of the childhood that was snatched away.  
  
"What is going on here! Why is my child suited up? She's no fighter!"  
  
The three men just returned from their "Sunday drive," something was up.  
  
"Heero Yuy, do you have any idea what your daughter did?!?"  
  
His blonde-haired wonder was enraged. He wasn't angry only confused.  
  
The Perfect Soldier hen-pecked by his own woman he droned . . .  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
He figured it was the usual teenage attics-course he never really was a teenager to know them.  
  
"Your own child duped the rest of her friends into joyriding in those-those suits!  
  
Not only that they got into a fight with three other children and they all managed to destroy all the suits. And she's hurt! They hurt my baby!"  
  
All he could do was smirk.  
  
"And you two-" She shot at Trowa and Wufei, "She's following bad influences!"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." He trusted his own daughter's judgement if her mother didn't.  
  
"So the Princess of the world is following after her father." Wufei mused, "Interesting."  
  
"Somebody's sleeping on the couch tonight." Duo joked.  
  
"Duo . . ."  
  
There is was-the patent death glare.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."  
  
Helena, Trio, Han, and Katie led the prisoners into the estate, guns trained at their skulls with Quatre following with his gun.  
  
But they were all met at the door by the Queen herself.  
  
"Helena Mabel Yuy, you better explain yourself right now young lady!"  
  
She looked back with a small smile, "Don't worry mom: Just a little make-up smudged."  
  
After much convincing, yelling, and pillows flying, the fighting four were allowed to question their prisoners. In a small interrogation room, (Hey that house has everything) the Blaques were bought in by guards and seated, their victors standing around them, their parents watching on the other side of the two-way mirror. Helena was given the first chance to speak.  
  
"First thing ladies, I want to know is who you are, why you're here, and why are you attacking?"  
  
Midnight's cool answer: "Business."  
  
"Business? Is that right?"  
  
"Ok ladies, we can either do quietly or we can take you out quietly." Trio reminded them.  
  
The girls glanced at each other . . .  
  
The purple braid they doubt, but the other three had their guns right there at their fingertips . . . and the way they fought . . . . The Neo Blaques had no idea that they went up against the children of the Gundam pilots. They were being watched too closely and breathing meant their folly. They began:  
  
"So we are three." The blonde started.  
  
"I'm Prodigy." The redhead sang.  
  
"Hunter who's me."  
  
"And Midnight you see." Went the brunette with the white streaks.  
  
"We are the Blaques." They said as one, "The Neo Blaques."  
  
Midnight led them in the next verse, "We don't make trouble cause Trouble follows."  
  
Prodigy sung next, "So don't bother us."  
  
Hunter's line: "We have no names, we have no faces."  
  
Midnight picked up the last line. "But we move fast, we don't need class, we kick-"  
  
"I get the picture." Helena said stopping them.  
  
"Cool-cheerleaders." Trio joked.  
  
Even Katie felt impatient, "We want you names-your real names."  
  
The short hair blonde spoke first, "Deborah Clark."  
  
The redhead said blankly: "Pamela Hernedez."  
  
The brunette spat out: "Jacquelyn Shell."  
  
"That's better, much better." Han spoke then growled, "Now tell us what else we need to know."  
  
"Such a mean person." Pamela remarked with a stupid grin.  
  
Deborah teased, "I broke his little pride-"  
  
"And I thought he was cute." Midnight cooed . . . Helena cut them off with her own death glare.  
  
"Lock them up."  
  
The three girls were led away-somehow Midnight found a weak spot.  
  
Somewhere in a lonely jail cell . . .  
  
"Midnight, Hunter, Prodigy-so it's true that they got you here."  
  
"We should ask the same." Deborah stared at her, suspicion growing.  
  
"What are you-?" Robyn started, but the iced brunette cut in.  
  
"This is where you've been eh? I thought you were doing a mission not lounging."  
  
"Then you know . . ." Pamela saw it: The truth.  
  
"I can't . . ."  
  
"Help us then sis, you got the jump on the goods."  
  
"They trust me . . ."  
  
"But where are your sisters, we are your family we are the Blaques, we gave you life."  
  
We taught you how to live Birdie-survival is a necessarily."  
  
Trapped like a rat.  
  
A single thought laid there in the girl's head:  
  
'This wasn't the life I wanna to led.'  
  
"I want to talk to you Helena."  
  
"Mom please . . ."  
  
"You're going to the ball, I was planning on letting you skip out but not this time."  
  
"But-but they'll drive me crazy! They'll bore me to death, they wanna play dress-up!"  
  
You could tell she hated that terrible fate, Helena Yuy never whined.  
  
"Oh no, after today's episode, I will not have you even near a weapon. God, sometimes I can kill your father for the things he's taught you. You're a diplomat not some warrior."  
  
"I was acting as a member, a daughter, and the princess who's heir to the Cinq kingdom."  
  
"You should be a little more responsible. . . ."  
  
Heelna felt it-a lecture.  
  
Something within made her scream what she was thinking:  
  
"I can't be you!"  
  
The sudden admission shocked the Queen.  
  
"I never said . . ."  
  
"I can't be another Relena or even another Heero. I'm me. I'm sick of always being pressured to be the docile princess or the warrior's daughter. I don't want to fight.  
  
But I will! Why can't I just be fifteen!"  
  
The door flew up, she ran out of the room leaving her mother shun there.  
  
She wanted to be a teenage.  
  
Why couldn't they see?  
  
Neither one of her parents or their friends grew up normal, why couldn't she?  
  
She was only fifteen.  
  
Helena stopped in the garden, wiping a lone tear from her eye.  
  
The night sky, she looked into it . . .  
  
"As long as there's breath in my body, I will eliminate all who try to destroy my peace."  
  
"I'm having a really bad day."  
  
Angela was POed: All the Blaques were missing.  
  
"Little whores . . ." She cursed. 'They never change."  
  
And Blaque missing only meant trouble.  
  
A new message was in her email.  
  
"Well, well, well, who sent this present." She spatted bitterly, her codes for the CIA were fucking up again, her back account was getting into the thousands again so she needed more.  
  
Opening the letter with boredom the attachment caught her black eyes.  
  
"The location of the new metal?!?"  
  
She read through with a sense of urging, speeding, she ate up the page.  
  
When she was finish, this stupid grin was plastered on her face, like one would get if they smoked  
  
marijuana.  
  
"My happiness . . . is . . . conceived." The Indian breathed.  
  
This is too good, too good to be true.  
  
The little bird came through.  
  
Angela shrieked with laughter. 


	5. Escape from the Glass Coffin

  
  
The 10th  
  
Escape from the Glass Coffin  
  
m m m m  
  
"You're not going to really force her to go are you?"  
  
He sat there watching Relena read through the invites she was mailed two days ago in their massive master bedroom. Being he always held a soft spot for his princess she tried reasoning.  
  
"Helena's coming."  
  
The cold, hard stare of determination. He told himself not to tangle with a woman.  
  
Especially this one.  
  
"It'll bore her." Hell, it'll bore me he thought.  
  
"Your daughter, King, will have to learn some responsible if she wants to rule after me."  
  
"She is responsible, she eliminated a threat to the peace and the livelihood of this kingdom.  
  
She can make it on her own. " He retorted.  
  
Heero wished his wife would stop treating the girl like she was helpless and let her be free.  
  
Relena thought that he should stop pushing her to fight or he would be snuggling with the couch pillows for nights to come . . . . "Would rather a charming prince enter the picture?"  
  
The subject of boys.  
  
He smacked himself on the head and sunk lower into his computer chair. "Please, not tonight-"  
  
"You'll probably buy a rocking chair to sit on the front porch with a beam canon waiting on her to come home from dates. . . ." The visual itself caused her to smirk.  
  
"Good idea . . ." He said thoughtful.  
  
Relena looked out the corner of her blue eyes, annoyed. "See."  
  
His tone was dark: "Any brave fool daring enough to hurt her knows his fate."  
  
"Heero, no date-scaring Friday night ok? It was hard enough to find a proper escort."  
  
Helena was by no means less prettier or charming or smarter than other girls: She was just-harder.  
  
To please that is, she paid attention to other things but the male population-they annoyed her.  
  
Lacy kept her brother in tangles with her dates and admirers and crushes.  
  
A boy crazy niece as opposed to a tom boy daughter?  
  
Cursing or a blessing, she didn't know how to look at it.  
  
"And who did you bribe this time?"  
  
"Wufei's son-one of the sons of one of your good friends."  
  
"He's still a boy." Oh course Heero looked at Helena's disinterest as a godsend.  
  
"You forget that's she's fifteen and not five. She's bound to be into young men."  
  
"Yeah, and I know what young men think."  
  
"Heero . . ." She warned.  
  
She could only guess what the young men think.  
  
Duo kept having this weird dream:  
  
Katrina was decked out ballerina garb dancing, pirouetting in a music box, she couldn't move . . .  
  
She was this doll.  
  
A princess.  
  
A ballerina.  
  
A dreamy fairy tale melody played for her as she floated on her toes, dancing elegantly, her feet mastered each leap and bound and fall and rise.  
  
There was her bow-  
  
And then a black figure moved in and took it clean off, they decapitated her head . . .  
  
That was the first time in a mouth he found himself dreaming.  
  
"Dammit!" He screamed as he felt himself being jerked out of his sleep.  
  
"I'm not dead Duo."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hilde's face shone in the streaming moonlight.  
  
"I said I wasn't dead. You kept screaming that I was dead, what happened, I can see that you're shaking."  
  
"That is so uncool1 I'm not suppose to having this dream. . . ."  
  
She guessed it, the cat again. "Don't worry about it. It's only a dream."  
  
"Yeah . . . I guess." He didn't even think of Kat like that anymore, so why was she haunting him?  
  
"Go to sleep." Hilde kissed him above his soft purple orbs.  
  
He doubted he'll get any, "Yeah, night."  
  
The woman watched over the exhausted form of Robyn that night, she managed to sneak in while the guards were partaking of a "taste."  
  
The ballerina's seed slept there.  
  
Her father's eyes were gone for the moment, but Katrina knew that she would have to face the question again . . . . Of Dylan Thorton. What drew her into Dylan?  
  
She knew what drew her to any guy, she even knew what drew her to Duo Maxwell.  
  
But Dylan?  
  
She didn't really know him, ok she didn't know herself, but he confused her.  
  
He was her lover, her enemy, her upliftment, and her defeat.  
  
All over pieces of useless computer equipment.  
  
"I did promise to tell you that story some day didn't I . . . ? But there are no 'happy endings' I guess."  
  
She kissed the girl on the forehead.  
  
"I loved him, I really did. But this ballerina couldn't mourn. I had to move on, I had you. I used to be a lot of things. That's why people don't know me . . ."  
  
She slipped out cool and quiet like she did before, Egypt was the way.  
  
The way to freedom.  
  
Robyn woke up.  
  
Nobody was there, she thought someone was there, talking to her.  
  
Sounding like her mother.  
  
"Two locations down, there to go." Trowa commented, returning from a long flight to Egypt, of course Kat always had to have a babysitter. Over the view monitor the 'traveling companions' were discussing the new metal with the King of the World and the unofficial leader of his armed forces.  
  
"So we have the new suits in our mist?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yep." Katrina gestured to the yellow-colored mobile suits in the background:  
  
"I like to call them 'solid gold.'" She took another sip of her cherry soda-anything but liquor.  
  
"Injustice." Wufei snorted, "Why not just use gundamium and not this weak metal?"  
  
"If you would've taken chemistry class like you were suppose to do, you would know the atomic structures are similar but the atomic bonds are totally different." She sneered.  
  
"We better held back-Relena's going to want to know why were's hanging out here."  
  
The guys were in the underground hangar, the one the Queen wasn't suppose to know about.  
  
"I don't know-tell her it's poker night."  
  
"Poker night. Man, you can't lie."  
  
"I don't have to." He had right there.  
  
"Shut up clown."  
  
"Mr. Yuy, Mr. Yuy!" A boy ran into the hangar suddenly, breathless and shirt soaked in sweat.  
  
"Phillip, I thought I said no interruptions."  
  
The boy stood there heart shaking madly within his ribs trying to seem professional but felt craven.  
  
"Mr. Yuy there-there-there's any urgent . . . . Message . . . Line one."  
  
They're eyes shifted toward Heero who's glance shifted to theirs, maybe Relena located them and was demanding an explanation (the poker excuse could work . . . .) Or maybe his princess wanted daddy's credit card (he swears the teen's mission was to send them to the poor house.)  
  
"I'll take it." He waved the boy away. 'And regret it for the rest of cheap life-'  
  
"What could this be all about?"  
  
Wufei huffed again, "Maybe it's that woman-"  
  
"Ohmigod, what if they're looking for me?" The black woman felt panic ice her spine.  
  
"Wouldn't be the biggest surprise." For a quiet guy, Trowa seemed to be the biggest cynic.  
  
Katrina Nyle did 'owe' a lot of people-Heero shot them a glare to quiet them..  
  
For five minutes the only moment the saw was a head nod and the phone slam.  
  
Something wasn't right-there was the end to their lovely day.  
  
Turning around he faced them: "Make that the only two. We;'ve been robbed."  
  
"Robbed?" It came out of his mouth hollow.  
  
"What?!?" The cat screamed followed by a string of curse words. The staff on the private jet turned to marvel at her behavior. Trowa looked into his glass of rum, shaking his head.  
  
"Excuse me: Private conversation!" She snapped. They quickly dispersed.  
  
"Mrs. Thorton, don't have my staff remove you."  
  
"What happened to metals?" Trowa finally interjected.  
  
"Someone got the last three locations, from what we known for years, there's only enough of this metal to make five suits. Losing three locations is a major blow."  
  
"Major alright." The Latino (I figure he's Latino) remarked coolly. "Now what?"  
  
"We do nothing."  
  
"Nothing? NOTHING? Look Fly Boy, we've been robbed of the only way possible to save our sorry hides and YOU SAYING WE CAN'T JACK!"  
  
Wufei mumbled something along the lines of "just once I wish I could hit that woman-"  
  
Heero's expression didn't change from its blankness in contrast to Katrina's whose face was screwed up with anger, sorrow, and disappointment.  
  
"What I'm doing is telling your jet to turn around, we regroup and try to find the missing metals."  
  
"Translation: Shut up Nyle and come back." Wufei was sporting a smirk.  
  
"Oh I got your shut up right here-" She said in a low, dangerous tone.  
  
Trowa grabbed her hand before she did something drastic, "We'll see you in 2400 hours."  
  
He glanced at her, "Just drink your soda and save your energy. You'll need it for those two."  
  
Not even the padded walls had changed her drinking habits. Or fatherhood change his caution.  
  
Odd how some things seem to stay the same he mused.  
  
She threw her drink, narrowly missing a flight attendant, raving.  
  
"Damnmit, couldn't be a Bloody Mary, I just had to swallow a cherry soda!"  
  
Finally-hell. Or to her mother, the Gala Ball the world leaders threw every year.  
  
Helena couldn't believe she had to do this-cleaning the grounds for a month sounded better.  
  
The usual ponytail was replaced with an elaborate set of pin curls that raised her locks high, her dress was a cream-colored floor-length gown that hung off the shoulders and the high heels to match.  
  
(Not too much skin Relena warned the dressmaker). The make-up was to a minimal since she kept running away from Lacy, the hair spray was there to choke her, the jewelry weighted her down. Everything seemed too bright and pretty.  
  
"Just box me up and call me a Barbie." She mused grimly, looking at her fine clothes.  
  
"Box me up and call me Ken." Her dad's tone was low enough for her ears only, she smirked.  
  
Course, he dare never to tell the Queen that. The vested tux made him feel that way.  
  
"Have a good time princess, go on and mingle with your little friends."  
  
"What friends?"  
  
Relena chose to ignore that one, straighten her pearls with her gloved fingers.  
  
"Remember you're meeting Han here, he's a nice young man."  
  
"Yeah, a nice stuck-up, self-centered sexist pig that thinks God put HIM here to rule women-"  
  
"What was that?" She insisted as they entered the vast hall halting to a stop.  
  
Dad to the recuse time, Heero gently took his wife by the arm, "Come on Relena let's meet some of the other guests. Our dearest daughter is in good hands, just like you were saying last night . . ."  
  
"But-" Her voice faded into the background with the music and chatter.  
  
The princess sighed in relief, free . . . Well, not quite, she had to be with the pig . . . She scanned the room . . . . So much for an escort, she didn't want one, that was just another way to hold her down she thought . . . . Someone caught her eye . . . She recognized the hair . . .  
  
But wait a minute . . . .  
  
Han defiantly did NOT look like a pig.  
  
The three-piece tux and the matching ebony flames of his glasses made him appear suave and refined, even the dyed blonde spikes had an urbane look to them, his bronze eyes would be shining . . .  
  
'Should I be drooling?' Her head asked her heart.  
  
The Answer: 'What a dumb question.'  
  
"Helena, if you stare at Han any longer you're gonna burn a hole into him."  
  
Damn. Her cousin cut through her thoughts-not that they were clean ones.  
  
"Hello Lacy." She growled back, hoping her beet-colored face couldn't be seen.  
  
"Ooh, so you're not so boring after all." The purple-hair girl grinned evilly.  
  
"Hey-has anybody seen my boy-crazy twin?" Michael walked up behind the two girls.  
  
"I heard that!" She snapped at her brother as she spotted a victim-eh date across the dance floor.  
  
"Ooh, fine little Lawrence of Arabia, here I come!"  
  
He groaned loudly as she swept to the other side. He then saw Helena.  
  
"Cousin." The 'barbie' simply said, gaze never on him.  
  
"Princess." He regarded Helena who was trying to not pay attention to Han across the room.  
  
"Is the night pleasant?"  
  
"Like a root canal."  
  
"Ouch." He winced with his glass of punch.  
  
"Sorry. This is my punishment for fighting without mother dear's consent."  
  
"Ah, no wonder you're so down."  
  
"Plus I have to be escorted by the one person in the world I can't get along with."  
  
"I thought you two fought well together in battle."  
  
His eyebrows raised, she was transparent: She liked him but was too proud to admit it.  
  
"On field. Off field we battle each other."  
  
'Man, they deserve each other.' Michael knew that like he knew the sky was blue, but his best friend only did it because that was the only way he could act around her without feeling stupid. This mini-spy mission to find out if she felt the same didn't turn up much, verbally that is.  
  
He decided to make a getaway seeing Han's 'signal' for him to leave.  
  
"I bid you good morrow dear cousin. Besides, I better get to Lacy before she gets to Lawrence."  
  
"Wait a minute, I wanted to ask you something about Ha-oh. It's you."  
  
Han stood there, looking imposing but feeling dumb.  
  
"If it isn't the daughter of the Perfect Soldier wearing a dress."  
  
Speaking of the devil who was speaking to her!  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" He joked under his breath then swallowed the rest of the statement.  
  
She gave him her version of her dad's death glare.  
  
"Remember this is nothing but a punishment, my punishment."  
  
"The Queen asked me to escort you so here I am, woman."  
  
"With financial gain, yeah, yeah. You know I could doing better things right now . . ."  
  
"Like reading?" He mocked, a well know fact: She had no life.  
  
"Yes . . . That's it . . . Reading." She scolded herself inwardly, he was making her mind hazy.  
  
"I came to offer a dance. Care to?" He asked cooly, but he was sweating in that hot, itchy suit.  
  
That was the last time he would borrow expensive but old clothing from Michael.  
  
The princess considered dropping the karate student with a round house but decided against it.  
  
Couldn't get any worse could it?  
  
"Whatever." The corners of his blank face turned into something truly scary: A smile.  
  
And with her tiny hand, they swept across the room . . .  
  
And off each other's feet . . .  
  
Trio Maxwell was knocking on Robyn Thorton's window again.  
  
"You again!" The boy was sitting on a tree limb, three stories high.  
  
"Shouldn't you be singing? Birdie still in her cage?"  
  
"Yeah-a jail bird."  
  
He chucked under his breath nearly falling in the process. She sat there in the window seal watching arms folded, eyeing him suspiciously, what did he want?  
  
"Trio, it's late, shouldn't you be at some party?"  
  
"Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, the ball with the old guys. Nope, pops said I can chill here."  
  
"In a room? With a girl? Alone?"  
  
His smile was sheepish. "Wellllllll, I kinda said I was hanging out with the guys at the mall but they're gone to ball to suffer so I''m all alone."  
  
"Not a bad thing for me."A satisfied smile spread across her face then realizing what came out she covered her mistake quicky, "That is if you want to hang out."  
  
He exclaimed, landing softly beside her. "Why you think I would break my neck getting here!"  
  
"You should break it, maybe you'll learn not to take such stupid risk."  
  
"Ooh," He faked a cringe, "Your words are darts in my heart, away, away, thy madness!"  
  
After a long pause she wondered: "Have you been stealing my pain killers or something?"  
  
He felt his eyes roll, "Noooooo, do you want me too?"  
  
"Trio, Trio, Trio." She scolded lightly, he was too cute to get mad at!  
  
"Robyn, Robyn, Robyn."  
  
"Stop mocking me!" She demanded but in a joking, coy manner.  
  
"What! What did I do?" He smiled a sun smile, a sweet smile, the same from two nights ago.  
  
'Laughing makes you look pretty . . .'  
  
"You're just like your dad." She told him, remembering how funny he was, who was worse she couldn't tell . . . . Funny, she thought, she recalled him being funny . . . . She didn't even know him.  
  
The dark look that crossed her face scared him.  
  
What did he say to make her look so? He had to ask: "What's up? Why are you looking like that?" He touched her hand. This time she didn't jerk back.  
  
"Trio." She breathed, growing serious. "I just called your dad funny, a guy I just meet days ago.  
  
Why do I remember your name? Why do I remember to call Helena princess?"  
  
"Cause chick, you used to know us-you still know us-"  
  
"How come I can't see my mom's face again? I see all you, every last one of you, but she?  
  
She's absent, I don't see her . . . . I can even see daddie, pictures yeah, but I see him."  
  
The boy's eyes met hers, he could see every bit of the woman that was Katrina etched into her face.  
  
"They say I'm her. They say I'm my mother."  
  
A minute passed. "I'm like my dad: Braid, humor, and all." Finally came out, no other words there.  
  
"Like and are, two very different things. I hear them saying I'm following the same path."  
  
A venom-filled tongue was what he met up with, taking her by the shoulders he had to make her see.  
  
"Look Biride-Robyn, whatever mistakes you made can be forgiven. Maybe all of this is blocking her face. Maybe you can't see it cause you're being punished in someway for your life.  
  
It's not too late to change." Those green-grays met his deep violets.  
  
"I want to change." Her confession came out like a sigh.  
  
He pulled her into his quiet embrace, "I believe in you-" 'Cause I love you' filled his head . . . .  
  
"What was that?" Damn, he scolded in his mind, the wrong words came out.  
  
To the blue-black moonless sky they lifted their eyes . . . . "A-A shooting star I believe."  
  
She peered closer.  
  
And closer.  
  
And closer.  
  
Stars never had arms. Her eyes widen.  
  
"Trio, shooting starts aren't that big."  
  
A pang hit him suddenly. "An attack."  
  
The sound of a gun clicking sounded, "That's right Mr. Maxwell, one that she caused."  
  
A security guard aimed at the girl's head. Panic raced through her, what if they found out . . . ?  
  
"You see miss Robyn Thorton-that is your real name-you're jail bait. Peace sleeps no longer."  
  
"No . . ." He told them, pushing him behind her, mind going as fast as his heartbeat.  
  
"I didn't do it . . ." The spy whispered, gaze desperate to seek his.  
  
"She's a traitor young sir-how dare she win the favor of the young queen only to use it against her. The Neo Blaques are gone. Now just let her go and leave this be. We'll take care of her."  
  
No, he kept telling himself, Robyn wouldn't betray them-would she?  
  
"Trio-" She breathed, fear coursed her veins, they weren't just going to take her away.  
  
She'll be killed-and Trio knew it. He was going to do something stupid she felt.  
  
"You want her . . ." His eyebrows knitted, "Then come get her . . ."  
  
Off into the night they disappeared. Together.  
  
"Oh Hellllllleeeeeeeennnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Ooh!"  
  
"Han should have come with a spoon, cause girl you would eat him up?!?"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Helena! Wait! Come back!"  
  
"Don't run off, you're leaving your prince behind!"  
  
The spell had been broken . . . .  
  
Seeing her cousin plotting blackmail cause her to run off, leaving a stun Han standing stiff on the dance floor. She cringed at that sick comment . . . sick yet so true . . . .  
  
In the coatroom her purse laid there untouched when something inside started beeping. Her ice blue pager had one new message.  
  
Helena dropped it on the floor: The words were clear.  
  
9:15 P.m. Robyn Thorton had lived too long. Escaped Blaques, Trio's ran off.  
  
Return soon. Security break. Advancing attack. She had to be destroyed.  
  
On the other side of the room . . .  
  
"A what!?!"  
  
"A security break."  
  
"The Neo Blaques have disappeared."  
  
"How did they get out?"  
  
"Someone knew the security codes, found the key pad and released then changed the old code to suit their tastes."  
  
"To put it bluntly-screwed: That's what we are?"  
  
"Yes." The servant bowed, "Forgive me, my queen, we can try to locate them with the tracking system."  
  
"I guess anything's better than nothing."  
  
The girl was rushing out of the ballroom in a flurry of skirts, poor Han was trying to keep up with her, not even white pumps could slow her down. Relena stepped in front of her, the girl came to a halt. "Helena, where are you going?"  
  
She couldn't say "I'm going to fight a battle," a lie was in order.  
  
"To powder my nose Mother." The cool metal of the .45 rested against her leg . . .  
  
On a motorcycle the princess zipped back to Peacecraft Manor.  
  
"How did they out!?!"  
  
"Someone on the inside let them out!"  
  
The enclose space amplified their voices, a lover's quarrel some would say.  
  
"No, that toy cops that your trusting did it! How in the hell did he know I was there with you?"  
  
"He could've followed me, or he knows where your room was."  
  
"See! They knew it, they told him everything, even where the disks where. . . ."  
  
Robyn couldn't swallowed her last words.  
  
He turned to face he, eying he fiercely, isn't deja-vu weird?  
  
"How did they know?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Robyn." He restated through clenched teeth, "How did they know?"  
  
"I told them the disk were somewhere in the house." She admitted quietly.  
  
He gave this look that she prayed she'll never see again: Disappointment.  
  
"I never said where! I'm sorry, I-I never should have said it."  
  
His arms flew up, "Aw hell Robyn, maybe you should have took them to the room they were in."  
  
"Don't you get smart with me Trio Maxwell!" She growled in defense.  
  
"Maybe I should-" His voice dropped darkly.  
  
"I didn't do it!" She continued to whine, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Robyn, I trusted you." He pulled away. "You're my friend stupid, sometimes I wish for more-"  
  
"Trio, get down!" She suddenly pushed him out of the way shielding his body.  
  
A bullet narrowed missed them in the hangar.  
  
"You made a fatal mistake when you threaten my peace."  
  
The stare of a cold-eyed girl in white spoke.  
  
"Helena, this isn't what it looks like."  
  
"I know what it looks like, you killed Trio to save your pretty head."  
  
"Killed!?! I pushed him out the way! You were aiming at me-!"  
  
"That's right. You must die."  
  
The crossroads had been reached, it's her or me they each believed.  
  
She backed up slowly-The Blaques were coming, "So be it-"  
  
The second bullet missed. Helena never missed.  
  
Robyn had to jump into the suit before the angry princess found her. 


	6. Blaque Demised, Princess Revised

The 11th- Blaque Demised, Princess Revised  
  
m m m m  
  
"Four mobile suits battling in the Sahara desert as of this moment."  
  
"Status captain?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Miss Yuy, they seem to be a Libra and-and three unidentified suits we don't of."  
  
"That's them."  
  
"Should we send out a warning to-"  
  
"No." she said fiercely, "My parents will have nothing to do with this meaningless battle, this fight is between us and the Neo Blaques. They've annoyed us long enough-a thorn in my ass.  
  
But I will correct my mistake, I will eliminate any and all who threaten what's mine."  
  
"But Mis Yuy, your parents-" The red-faced captain protested.  
  
She held out a manicured hand, "I'll deal with them."  
  
The small band of soldiers named to protect the Cinq kingdom shared troubled glances, Helena Yuy was another Perfect Soldier walking . . . . Her face softy slightly, "Has Mr. Chang arrived?"  
  
"No madam, he hasn't . . ."  
  
"I don't need you to check up on me, I said I was coming-Helena?"  
  
The girl spun around, fixing on the form of the young man who appeared through the double doors suited up with his glasses. Maybe that spoon idea wasn't so bad after all . . .  
  
"Helena, where the hell have you been?" He cut through her thoughts.  
  
The tone sounded like total anger but it was deep-felt concern with an edge of raw fear.  
  
A catch formed in her throat-how she could play tough-as-nails military general if she couldn't even talk with the guy she liked. He took by the shoulders, shaking some sense into her fool head.  
  
"I had to come home." She replied in a breathless sigh, he actually worried about her?  
  
His mind was racing . . .  
  
'Why would I want you to leave, why would've ever wanted you to leave? Don't you get me by now Princess, of my heart you're the Queen.'  
  
His expression went from relief to anger to annoyance.  
  
"Dammit." He cursed in a low tone, fighting an urge to shout. "Don't ever do that again. You had me going crazy trying to find you."  
  
"You were looking for me?" She had to know, was he really-? He continued to rant and rave.  
  
"Hell yeah! I actually got scared, do you how weak that makes me feel!?!"  
  
He felt weak.  
  
She wanted to laugh in his face like a giddy school girl, the great fearless Han Chang admitting he was afraid for her, the same proud sexist loudmouth was scared. This was a night to remember.  
  
But the princess made her face facts: "Han, we're under attack."  
  
The cold monotone made her seem as stoic as her father had been.  
  
"Attack? how the-"  
  
"I'm fighting a battle here-care to help me?"  
  
"You think I'm weak enough to back down? I'm all dressed Cinderella and ready to go."  
  
"Good." She held a contented smile, "We'll take what we know best."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"The Gundams."  
  
"What?" The captain uttered in numb shock.  
  
"What?!? Woman, have you gone baka on me?"  
  
"We're taking the Gundams, they have to be like those new suits. I'm taking Wing Zero."  
  
"Did they spike the punch or something?"  
  
"Han Chang, you need get use to me making my own decisions.I'm acting as Helena Mabel Yuy, heir to the Cinq Kingdom and keeper of the Peacecraft-Yuy name, and nobody's stopping me.  
  
So you can stand there and look pretty or we can go and kick ass." "  
  
All he could do was let his jaw hang.  
  
She folded her arms, one battle had been already won: "Understand?"  
  
"I just I'm taking Shenlong."  
  
In the broken mirror, she managed to make out most her reflection: Her elaborate hairstyle had fell into a tangled ruin, her expensive dress was laced with oil and mud stains, the make-up was running from the sweat. A madwoman was looking back at her, drained of emotions.  
  
"Eat your heart out Barbie." She joked bitterly.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Robyn had taken one of the Libras and went looking for her sisters, if they had gotten out then she knew there would be a new toy in their mist . . .  
  
"Come on, come on, I hafta clean my sorta good name."  
  
The sands of Egypt blocked out the real world, she was alone in the Sahara desert.  
  
She escaped the Cinq kingdom because no amount of "I'm sorry" and "I didn't do it" would be good enough to clear her-Trio was so disappointed, how could she face him?  
  
Oh yeah, he was knocked out stone-cold on the hangar floor, the lone person who could save her.  
  
Maybe the only person who loved her.  
  
Beside her dead mother.  
  
Angela was standing in front three new suit, the one they say was made of something better than gold, beautiful and deadly and dominating.  
  
"My, my, who let the caged Birdie fly free?"  
  
"Angela . . ." She choked, nothing was coming up on the monitor.  
  
"That's right, it's your Aunt Angie." The beating grew louder, her heartbeat rose.  
  
A black silhouette with black eyes stood there, slim arms folded.  
  
Angela had come for them. "You did a very, very bad thing."  
  
"You can't have me Angela . . ."  
  
But who would go first?  
  
"I own you, chick-remember that."  
  
The sound of rounds being fired at her answered that questioned. Someone had advanced on her. Midnight lowered her gun, grey eyes dancing: "We came to play . . ."  
  
"As the night stays-" Hunter followed with her beam canon, Robyn took a cautious step back.  
  
"Cause we feel betrayed . . ." The short-haired blonde's tone was low and measured,  
  
"You just might die today-" Soon her so-called best friend put a sword to her back.  
  
The curly-haired continued, as always toying. "If you can't say-"  
  
"The magical words." The girls echoed.  
  
The demise of the Blaques, she could feel it like her blood pulsated, temples drumming in her head. Three against one, some would and some would die, she was the only one left to change.  
  
"THEN DIE!" Robyn fired the first shot . . . .  
  
"God . . . who hit me?"  
  
Trio found himself alone in a small cell of a hospital room.  
  
"Aw man, Robyn."  
  
"Robyn's gone."  
  
Katie was standing over him, in a soft cherry-red party dress and black heels, bangs shielding her face.  
  
She placed a new ice pack on his head. The clock said midnight, three hours had passed.  
  
"And so are Helena and Han and you. The good princess has gone missing and everyone's looking for her. Let's not forget the Blaques cut out on us early, they've been named enemies of the state."  
  
"That also means Robyn." The knowledge forced him to lay back down.  
  
She nodded, "An enemy and a thief. Robyn took a suit with her and she's in Egypt fighting."  
  
"Fighting?!?"  
  
"The parental units should be back in any minute. They'll find out."  
  
"They'll find-Katie, how in the hell did you get here?"  
  
"Another thing you'll find out." She simply answered-Trio peered at this vague figure.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" He asked, pushing himself to his feet.  
  
"Fight, what else? Helena'll need backup no matter how stubborn, I found out that those sacred disks held info on a new metal that our Blaque friends now know of. They'll head to the Sahara to finish her off." She helped him sit up then busied herself with tending to his head wound.  
  
"Princess?" He asked but then scolded himself for asking a stupid question.  
  
"Helena first then they destroy Robyn." His face fell. "You don't how a Blaque thinks."  
  
"Oh yeah and how do they?" The boy demanded.  
  
"They work like a pack of mongrels-one betrays the group, all go after the betrayer. That' how the Blaques before worked-Miss Nyle betrayed them by helping your dad then falling for him."  
  
"What are you, some type of god?"  
  
She shrugged, "I do work in mysterious ways."  
  
"Always the quiet ones." Trio remarked, remarking on the girl's nature.  
  
"Being quiet pays: I know my friends-I know why you wanted to go after Robyn."  
  
Now he fell quiet.  
  
"Your heart's telling you she's right. Han's heart is telling him to follow Helena, Robyn's says to fix her mistakes, the Blaques are telling them to blindly fight."  
  
His mood sobered, "Things have to be this way, I thought we had our peace."  
  
"War is seen only as physical, in reality it's emotional and mental."  
  
"And the great Katie Barton can see all of this in her crystal ball." He ended their conversation cynical. She merely smiled.  
  
In her hands were two green flight suits, she threw it to him watching fall flawlessly in his hands.  
  
"My next prediction is that we should take a short vacation."  
  
"Gundams!"  
  
"What are you going on about now Deborah!" Jacquelyn could see Hunter's stare fixed on the horizon.  
  
"One-two . . . four of them?!? Aw man, this is some serious shit!"  
  
"Are you smoking," Pamela yelled, "Gundams haven't been around for years . . . oh hell!"  
  
'That's right, Hell is exactly what you gonna get ladies!" Trio proudly stated taking an aim with his sycthe . . .  
  
Robyn's head hit the back of her Libra hard.  
  
Any more damage and she wouldn't have a skull. Three the gold suits were dancing around the sands untouched while she was able to fall out in the twisted metal.  
  
She was going to die alone.  
  
A glass coffin someone had told her, was what she would have when Death came.  
  
A black suit and a red suit both advanced on the three gold suits fighting fiercely, the way her 'sisters' were fighting obviously meant they had been taken by surprise.  
  
"Time to light the fire and kick the tries girlies! This is Trio Maxwell in the DeathSytche, the God of death has arrived!"  
  
That voice . . . she struggled to free herself . . . she knew it . . . Trio came back for her . . .!  
  
"Trio . . ." Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Quiet.  
  
She feared her wouldn't listen.  
  
The light baritone asked cautiously her name . . . "Robyn."  
  
Two more suits touched down onto the sands, Robyn snapped her head to watch, the first two were fighting the other Blaques but would this one come for her too?  
  
Or was she saved by her tail feathers. . . .?  
  
"I need your help trio, I gotta prove to you the truth! Help me!"  
  
"Trio can't save you."  
  
Helena's iced tone came over as she came down from the sky.  
  
Helena began firing her beam canon in the ancient Wing Zero.  
  
She nearly got taken out in one shot.  
  
"HELENA!"  
  
"I trust you to die easily-I shouldn't have before."  
  
The black girl stared at the fair-skinned princess aiming back at her, Robyn raised her own gun.  
  
In battle, you had no friends-only enemies.  
  
"I won't then. You hear that princess, you won't kill me!"  
  
"She won't but I willlllllllllllllllllllll." Angela's voice over the speakers.  
  
Boom!  
  
A explosion were off her suit . . . Then another . . . and another and another. . .  
  
Fire.  
  
The controls shot up in flames.  
  
Her screams toe through Trio's ears-he spun around to see black smoke and red flames eating the cheap metal away.  
  
He choked.  
  
"Robyn, get out! Your suit's damaged."  
  
"I-I can't!"  
  
"Get her out of there!" He demanded, expecting the princess to have some heart.  
  
"She's a traitor." Helena hissed, taking another shot at Hunter-the Blaques were trying to take Robyn down while defending themselves.  
  
"A traitor who threatens the very peace and safety of my damn kingdom deserve it!"  
  
"I'm trapped, the system's down!" Then the tone turned despearte, "TRIOOOOOOOO! HELP!"  
  
"What?!? No way, this is really fucking uncool!"  
  
"You're a real selfish, spoiled brat Helena Yuy."  
  
"And you're a fucking fool."  
  
He ignored her and continued to hit buttons, pull levers, she couldn't die like this . . . not like this.  
  
"And a damn proud one. At least my loyalty lies with someone I can trust."  
  
"You can't a Blaque as far as you throw her. My father learned that and so did yours-"  
  
"She also cheated death twice over to save them, to save Robyn, and to save you.  
  
Remember who keep you alive and who died."  
  
The knife through the heart.  
  
Wasn't she reminded daily of how the two ex-lovers fought side-by-side to protect her mother?  
  
"Stop letting your feelings get into the way-" She choked to her own amazement.  
  
'This world's needs peace, not me . . .'  
  
"Now your only real friend's dying all because she's trying to save your sorry ass. One of the guards cut a deal with them an let them slip out. They got to the goods before we knew.  
  
Sometimes your enemies save your neck and your friends cut your throat."  
  
"You want her to die in that suit-fine. But I'm getting her OUT!"  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  
"Where's he going?"  
  
"To fight." She growled. 'For a girl . . .'  
  
"Who the hell!" The control panels were smoking, sparks started flying, nothing did her bidding.  
  
Midnight was raging in vain. Prodigy was screaming, "It's in ALL our suits."  
  
"I can't see shit!" Hunter told them the all-to-real truth.  
  
Han continued to slice away at Midnight seeing a weakness emege, but then everything went black. He felt his insides grow cold. "Huh? It's dark and hot as hell!"  
  
Even with the bangs brushed out her face Katie saw only a void.  
  
"Thi si not good." She started typing away in thed ark, the keyboard memorized in her mind's eye, a faint glow of the green letters catch her eye. "Monitors are down." Katie breathed.  
  
"Guys, we're can't see.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hunter took her own beam canon and nailed the girl in the back.  
  
"Got ya now bitch!" The short-hair blonde shouted her victory.  
  
"HELENA! HE-LEEE-NAAAA!"  
  
The spiked-haired Asian continued to call her name, throwing Midinight's suit out of the way to find her.  
  
"Han?" Helena asked in a quiet voice, then louder in a plea. "HAAANNNNNNNNNNN!"  
  
"Where are you?!?"  
  
"Han, I can't find you-!"  
  
"I don't need any weak excuses!" He yelled in the headphones, "I need you . . . to help me."  
  
"You're out to pasture girly but I'm gonna finish this! " Hunter switched to turbo boosters.  
  
She was going to kick ass, she would rid her of these demons but nothing moved.  
  
"WHAT? Awww snap!"  
  
Trio managed to get Prodigy off his back by throwing her like a piece of trash.  
  
He found himself steadily trying to slice Robyn free of her metal prison.  
  
But wintessing the last part of the battle cause a realization to dawn on Trio:  
  
"It's spreading. It's the bug. We're screwed. Not even the Gundams are safe from it"  
  
Something unusual happen: They froze.  
  
Everytone ceased movement.  
  
Katie's voice cut through the nagging silence, it summed up the thoughts of them all, Neo Blaques and Gundam children alike.  
  
"Then were fighting a blind battle."  
  
Screams and cries, ammunition and computer equipment being fried, confusion and chaos:  
  
These filled the sounds of the battlefield.  
  
He didn't stop slicing.  
  
The hits weren't connecting with anything-but Trio had to fight, he had to save Robyn, he had to have his peace. He couldn't shut out her cries for help, her pleas.  
  
Han fought because Helena was trying to do this alone-trying to be the lone wolf hero like Heero Yuy. But flesh and bone, they all were pregnable to the dogs of war.  
  
She aimed into the dark and hit something.  
  
"Helena! You're hitting me!"  
  
"What are trying to do woman, kill us?"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Stop actin' like children bakas!"  
  
"Dammit Hunter, you got me!" Prodigy yelled.  
  
"You hit me first bitch!"  
  
"Ho!"  
  
"Hell, we're killing each other." Midnight spat out disgustedly.  
  
Katie struggled to get out of the twisted metal, "If we don't get out we going to die!"  
  
"Who AM I FIGHTING?!!" Helena demanded, only the premature darkness surrounded them.  
  
The damage report was 85% and rising high.  
  
"We fighting ourselves," Han informed then found himself screaming:  
  
"WE FIGHTING OURSELVES FOR WHAT?!?"  
  
A new, unknown voice cut through the madness.  
  
"For peace."  
  
"In war, you battle yourself."  
  
This single voice rung over the battlefield.  
  
Neither the Blauqes or the children in the Gundams knew it's source but they knew it's words.  
  
"Listen to your heart: You're gonna die here if you don't stop yourselves. "  
  
"Stop nothing! They wanna play then we play-"  
  
"You think it's a game?" Midnight was cut off, "a Blaque doesn't have a long life span.  
  
Wanna know what happen to the Blaques before you?"  
  
The three faces in the down gold suits lifted.  
  
Midnight cut her eyes trying to see where the source of the voice was, Hunter gritted her teeth ready to destroy it-it was acting like a conscience, and Prodigy stared blankly into space waiting for the self-destruction to continue. Protege just listen, her ears burning . . .  
  
It continued.  
  
"Self-destruction."  
  
They looked around when a light illuminated the field and the sands died down.  
  
A black figure.  
  
A cat figure.  
  
A lone figure.  
  
Katrina Nyle.  
  
Fire and virus ate the suit up.  
  
Robyn knew it was all over . . . She collapsed, her healing body couldn't take the strain.  
  
The system would kill her.  
  
Arms swept her up, strong enough but trembling.  
  
"Robyn . . . keep breathing. You're mine again, no one else's."  
  
Was Angela haunting her, did she survive her own blast?  
  
"Your soul's free, fly far, far-it's me."  
  
The figure had dark-skin and her face, she was wearing this charm of a cat . . .  
  
Calling her Robyn.  
  
"I thought only Heaven had my mother, not Earth."  
  
"Not this time: This time you escaped the glass coffin."  
  
The five original pilots were flying through a violent sand storm.  
  
As soon as she could find her daughter Relena's sociable evening turned inot a wild search for her 'baby.' Heero was right by his wife holding her gloved hand, they didn't even think to change.  
  
All of them had come here, searching their children and their former Gundams missing.  
  
The scene they came upon: A half-dead Robyn being held by the cradled by the shade that was Kat. 'She's fine." He whispered into the empty darkness, the words fell dead on Relena's ears.  
  
Duo looked out over the horizon . . . He saw the suits-all of them, smoking and inflamed.  
  
He pressed his face against the window.  
  
Were kids there?  
  
He saw a suit move with lighting speed and pushing another out the way . . . .  
  
A sudden explosion rocked the plane.  
  
"What was that?" Quatre demanded, pushing Duo away from the window.  
  
"Hell I don't know! Something-something big exploded."  
  
"Oh my god." Hilde felt her heart in her throat.  
  
"Thank god Lawrence isn't with them." Dorothy exclaimed happily.  
  
Wufei interrupted, "Yeah, well my son's is down there and so is the heir to the Cinq kingdom. It's those weak Blaques they're fighting.this is an injustice, my only child could be dead!"  
  
"We need to get to them fast."  
  
Trowa controlled his voice, kicking in protective parent mode, "Then we'll kill them."  
  
Heero found himself cracking a smile . . .  
  
Robyn saw that Helena's suit would explode in any minute.  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
The two words rung in her head, they all knew the  
  
Midnight's last hit connected with the control panels and causing the self-destruction button to be jammed. Robyn took all her strength . . . The strength that Trio gave her, the strength that the princess gave her when they were friends, the strength that the other Gundams and their families gave her while she nearly died . . .  
  
Her father gave her strength even if he was a stranger.  
  
Even the unknown strength her mother . . .  
  
She took that strength and knocked Helena out that suit before the counter hit zero.  
  
Helena could stay upset for all she cared, but she'll thank her later.  
  
If there was a later for her.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Her ears were bleeding now.  
  
Her time was going . . . . She'll be dead in any minute . . . Biride found herself regretting never telling Trio how cute he was or telling Han who had the biggest crush on him or shopping at the mall with the girls-she really wasn't that mad at their decision she found, she wasn't . . . .  
  
She could never be fifteen again.  
  
This world needed a strong leader, not a spy . . .  
  
Heero and Duo came on the spot where the braided pilot saw the body fall.  
  
"Helena! Trio! Han! Katie!"  
  
"Come on guys, no joke!"  
  
"I guess this means I'm on punishment with Helena huh Mr. Yuy."It was Katie limping toward them, the red suit dissolving into the nothingness.  
  
"Is she dead? Come on Dad, I gotta know something!"  
  
"I don't even know son."  
  
The trouble with pets . . . It was weird how deja-vu entangled your children too.  
  
Another trapped spy in love with a fly boy.  
  
Trio's turned his head, he couldn't be seen with hot cries burning his eyes.  
  
The dream.  
  
Duo thought darkly . . . . Another message.  
  
The ballerina's guise meant Death.  
  
Shaken and soul stirred, the princess blinked her eyes open.  
  
No, this wasn't heaven so she wasn't dead.  
  
Helena felt her own tears as she pulled herself up from the wreckage.  
  
Had she really killed Robyn? Had she really sent Robyn to her glass coffin?  
  
She ran.  
  
Ran like Robyn did fifteen years ago, ran to save her only truest and dearest friend, ran to find her peace. The Neo Blaques didn't puit any fights or make smart comments.  
  
They just watched blankly, their black flight suits tore in various places.  
  
Midnight stood first then Hunter and Prodigy followed, arms raised to the sky.  
  
They were just Jacquelyn and Deborah and Pamela once again: The Blaque name had fallen.  
  
The name had been demised.  
  
The bodyguards met them with guns as they turned themselves in.  
  
Only the slight breathing could answer that . . . . 


End file.
